Elsa is Coming
by EminaTT
Summary: Based of the season 3 final, this is what it would be like if Elsa came for a whole different reason. This will be Swan Queen, eventually. Rated T for course language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa Is Coming**

**Chapter 1**

She walked into town, the ground littered with snow around her. She looked around once, trying to establish where she was. She saw something to her left, a little building with people in it. She walked to the door and pushed lightly on it, the door creaking as it opened. The door swung shut, her blue cape barley managing not to get caught and she took in the people around her. Everyone had stopped and turned toward the door. Her face was impassive as she looked around at the faces, some familiar and some a mystery. She looks for 3 faces, the faces of the people most important. She spots one of them in the back and smiles slightly before making her way over to her.

"Ma," she says, before wrapping the women up in a hug. She feels the women go stiff and this makes her pull back and look in the women's eyes. All she sees is confusion and she knows it's mirrored in her own eyes. She looks around again, looking for the other two people before looking back at the other women.

"Umm," the other women says, blinking and her mouth opening and closing. The women in the silk blue dress stops the chuckle from coming out. At least her Ma still acts the same. The blonde takes a deep breath before finally stuttering out, "Who are you?"

"It's me. Elsa," Elsa says, giving her mother a 'duh' look. This seems to confuse the women more. Elsa takes another look around before her eyes settle on the boy sitting to her left. She narrows her eyes slightly, concentrating on where she had seen those hazel eyes before. She stares for a minute before it finally registers for her and her eyes brighten. "Henry!" She exclaims, grinning at the boy. The boy gives back a small wave before stuttering a hello. Before anything else can be said, the blonde is standing in front of the boy protectively.

"What do you want?" The blonde says back, her eyes hardening. Elsa is slightly surprised before taking a step back. She looks at the boy again and sees he must be no more than 14, not anywhere near the age she last saw him. She thinks for a while longer, trying to figure out what's going on before it all seems to snap into place.

"This isn't my time," Elsa says, barley above a whisper. She thinks she hears her Ma ask her something but she couldn't be sure. Everything was racing through her mind. "This isn't my time," she repeats again, slightly louder. Loud enough for the blonde to hear and she takes a step closer to her, reaching out a hand and hesitantly putting it on the distraught women's shoulder.

"Are you from the past?" The women asks, her voice softer now. Elsa shakes her head furiously back and forth. The blonde looks at her for a moment, not understanding but the realization seems to almost make her stumble. "The future?" She all but whispered. Elsa nods her head, tears slowly gathering at the sides of her eyes before she blinks them away. _'Tears are meant for family and those who hold your heart,'_ her mother had once said. She would not cry in front of all these people.

"I'm Emma," Her mother introduced herself in a slow manner, like talking to a child, "Can you tell me anything that you know about how you got here?" Elsa was gently guided over to a seat. She was silent, wondering if it was best to tell Emma or not before she decided someone else had to be here before she would talk.

"Call Regina."

* * *

**A/N: So Hi! This was just a little idea that has been floating around Tumblr and I thought it would be cool to fic it. I haven't decided whether or not to make this Swan Queen and Elsanna, obviously they will not be sisters, but yeah. Anyway,as a word of warning I'm betting most will be OOC since I'm terrible at keeping them in character. This is also if Elsa had grown up with Love and taught not to fear her powers.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elsa could hear her mother talking furiously on the phone, trying to get the raven haired woman to come back to the building. She took a quick look out the door before grimacing slightly. A snowstorm had started. There was no way the brunette would agree to come back in this weather. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It worked, if only slightly. It was only snowing now, making sure there was no way Regina could hurt herself. She looked to the left at the boy again and saw him watching her. She smiled at him and saw a tentative smile was given back. She knew he was bursting with questions.

Elsa started to smirk and thought she would play with the boy a bit. She cleared the table just in front of her and breathed a cold breath of air onto it. The top was immediately covered in ice. She heard a gasp and waited a second before lifting up her hand and making a small swirling motion. Ice figurines showed up a second later and they were dancing around the ice. They started slowly before gradually picking up speed and doing twirls and jumps before slowing again.

She looked to her right and saw Henry staring in amazement at the little display in front of him. His eyes were lit up like a child on Christmas morning. She raised her hand slightly to ruffle his hair before remembering that he didn't know her, wouldn't understand why she had done it.

"Regina will be here so-," Emma stopped mid-word and stared at the small ice skaters as well. She watched as her mother looked on and smiled gently. She always did love her mother's reaction to her magic.

"That's amazing," Elsa heard across the table, she looked up and looked at the two people and their baby. She had completely forgotten they were there. She caught the other women's eyes and blushed very slightly before bowing her head.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, looking at the two and the sleeping child in the brunettes arms. She noticed the baby was curling into a tighter ball, trying to keep itself warm. "I can stop if it is a problem for the baby."

The brunette blinked before looking down at the baby then back up at the girl and smiling warmly. "It's no trouble," she said. Elsa smiled back. "I'm Snow White and this is my husband David," Snow introduced the two. Elsa looked at them and her eyes widened before darting down to the baby, trying to put the pieces together. Snow looked down as well before saying, "And this is our son-"

"Neal," Elsa said, looking at the child. She could see the look of surprise over the women's face but promptly ignored it, looking at the small child and smiling at him.

"How do you know so much about our family?" Emma asked, her eyes narrowing at the girl. As amazed as she was by her, she wouldn't let her guard drop so easily. Especially with her son around. Before Elsa could respond another voice cut in.

"She called you 'Ma' when she walked in, didn't she?" Henry asked from beside her. She internally cringed, hoping that that would be forgotten. Elsa was trying to think up a good lie when a cold gust of air came through the door.

She looked up and saw short, raven hair and the bright red lips. She was wearing a gray dress and a black coat. You could hear the womans heels tapping as she walked towards them. Her eyes were slightly red though, almost undetectable by anyone else but to Elsa it was obvious she had been crying. She had to stop herself from getting up and hugging the women like she did Emma, but a single word escaped her lips without her permission.

"Mom."

Regina suddenly stopped walking and looked the young woman dead in the eye, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Mom?" There was at least 4 echoes of the same word and Elsa winced slightly, clamping her own mouth shut.

"Did you just say Mom?" Came the first question, predictably from Snow.

"Mom?" Was echoed again by Regina, her eyes seeming to harden slightly.

"Didn't you call Emma, Ma?" Came from Henry and she winced again, wishing she could slap him upside the head but knowing it wouldn't go down well with either of the women.

Emma just stood there, gaping like a fish out of water. She seemed to take a minute before being able to close her mouth fully. She cleared her throat and turned to Regina, pain filling her eyes quickly at the sight of the other women. Her Ma could tell that Regina had been crying to.

"Thanks for coming, Regina," Emma said, smiling a very small, tight smile at the Mayor.

The raven haired women's eyes flashed quickly over to Emma's before turning back to Elsa. "I only came because Henry is here and you said it was a concern of the town. Although I don't see how Ice magic would be a very big concern," Regina said, her voice hard. Elsa figured they must have had a fight again. They were always doing that.

"Ice magic?" Emma echoed, clearly confused.

"Yes, Miss Swan, Ice magic. I'm assuming you have seen the ice skating figures on the table and the snow that is now gathering outside." Regina rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrow, flashing another quick look at Emma before looking at the figures still skating on the table.

Regina took a step closer and inspected the figures before standing up straight and turning to Elsa. "I'm assuming you can melt these as well?" Elsa nodded before quickly raising her hand above the figures and small ice pond and melted it quickly. It quickly froze into a small snowflake again before being floated onto a plate and letting it melt there. Regina looked slightly impressed by the display but otherwise showed no emotion. Elsa was grinning internally but mirrored her mother's face on the outside.

"What's your name?" Regina asked finally.

"Elsa," She supplied. Regina looked at her again before speaking.

"Well, Elsa, do you have a last name?" Regina asked. Elsa knew this question was coming but had hoped to be able to put it off until later. She could lie, but she never was a very good liar when it came to her Mom. Add on her Ma's super power and she was always caught when lying. She swallowed nervously before looking back up into her Mom and Ma's eyes.

"Swan-Mills. Elsa Swan-Mills."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys but I can only write at certain times and sometimes they are really close and sometimes they are yonks apart. I do have an idea for the next chapter though so hopefully it will be up soon. ****As confirmation, this is definitely a Swan Queen story and a non-sis!Elsanna story. It may also mention a couple other pairings but these two will be the main relationships.**

**P.S. Can any of you guess why Elsa can't completely melt her snow like in the movie?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
